


My Cup of Coffee

by yuriquri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Drama, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Partying, Romance, Smut, jeanmarco, just thought i should put that out there, marco doesnt die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriquri/pseuds/yuriquri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco meet in their creative writing class at Uni. They hit it off right away and when they insist on helping each other in their classes, they quickly become best friends. But after an incident at a lake house, will their friendship ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fanfic so I know it's gonna start out shitty but hopefully I'll make progress in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!:)

Marco doesn't know what that bastard did to him. He's never sworn before, he's never flunked a class, he can’t eat or sleep, and he can’t go a single god damn day without thinking about him. This is the story of how Marco Bodt fell hopelessly in love with Jean Kirschstein.

It was an average day at Uni, Marco was in his creative writing class, trying to fix his whole “writers block” issue. He's normally full of ideas and things usually just come to him naturally. But lately he's been having issues trying to write something as simple as a short story. His mind’s just been a little foggy for the past few weeks. When class ended, He headed out through the door when he accidentally crashed into a shorter guy (but not that much shorter) with messy ash-blonde hair and an undercut. He was actually kind of cute, uh, well Marco wouldn't necessarily use the word "cute" per say, but he was attractive.

“Mother Fucker!” He cursed, his papers spilling and scattering all over the floor. “Are you fucking blind or something?” He asked, still not meeting Marco's eyes. “Actually I am, sorry.” He replied while trying not to laugh. He obviously failed because the guy looked back up at him with a smirk plastered across his gorgeous face. Marco decided to give in to the guys' attractiveness. _Ah screw it_ , he thought, _he’s beautiful and there’s no denying it_.

“Nice try.” He laughed, bending down to pick up his papers. “Just my pathetic attempt at humor.” Marco grinned, kneeling down to help him. By now, all of the students have cleared out of the room, leaving just the two of them. Marco had no idea where the teacher went but all he knew is that he was alone with this amber-eyed boy. He finished helping him pick up his work and stood to face him. “Uh, thanks...” He muttered, running his long fingers through his hair. “Marco, and don’t mention it...” Marco smiled. "Jean." He replied. “You’re way to happy for it only being 8 in the morning.” Jean mumbled. “Well I guess I _am_ a bit of a morning person.” Marco admitted. “Yeah, just a bit.” He chuckled, sending a warm feeling throughout Marco's body. “Shit, my next class is all the way on the other side of the campus. I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

Marco sat alone in his dorm that night, he was attempting to finish his homework but instead found myself thinking of a certain blond boy. He doesn't know why he was even thinking about him in the first place, there’s nothing special about him. He’s just like any other guy at their school. _Well, he is a lot cuter than the rest of the guys here_ , Marco shrugged. _Ugh, what’s wrong with me_? He thought.

 

 

The following day, Marco was walking to his 1st period while downing a cup of scorching hot coffee. "Marco!" He heard someone shout from behind him. "Polo!" He automatically shouted back, turning around to see Jean trying to catch up with him. "Ha-Ha, very funny. What's your next class?"

"Physics"

"Oh cool, me too."

"How come I've never seen you before? I mean, we have at least 2 classes together and it's already the 2nd quarter." Marco asked. "Well I tend to sit in the back of class." Jean chuckled. "Ah," Marco replied, "And I tend to sit in the front."

"So how are you doing in CR?" Jean asked while fidgeting with his jacket. Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I still have an A, but it's probably going to go down after this big project. I'm suffering from major writers block at the moment." Jean thought about it for a second. He really wanted to help Marco out but he wasn't really sure why. He just felt like he should help him out. "Well hey, maybe I could help you? That's pretty much the only class that I'm not flunking out of."

"How about this," Marco started, "If you help me in CR, I'll help you in your other classes."

"Deal"

 

* * *

 

Over the next 3 months, Jean and Marco became really close with each other. What started with simple study sessions, became them hanging out just for the hell of it. They really enjoyed each others company and they hung out all the time. Before they knew it, they became best friends. But with spring break coming up, their friendship could possibly bloom into something more, or take a turn for the worst.

 

"Marco! Dude, are you ready yet? Everyone's already left!" Jean shouted from the other room. It was finally spring break, and Jean, Marco, and a few of their close friends were spending the next week at their friend Connie's lake house.

Marco came stumbling from the other room, carrying 4 bags. "Fuck, Marco. We're only staying for a week." Jean laughed. "Well you never know what you'll need! And besides, most of these are filled with sketch pads and books..."

"Books? Why would you want to read when you can be looking at smokin hot babes in bikinis?"

"Well _excuse_ me for liking art and literature! And you don't see me making fun of you for bringing all of your photography equipment!"

"...You win this round, Bodt."

They placed their bags in the backseat of Jean's van and headed off to the house. "Connie said that it's about an hour and a half drive so..." Jean trailed off, digging through the glove compartment with one hand and trying to steer with the other. "Here's a map, direct me." Jean set the map on Marco's leg, and Marco couldn't help but stiffen up at the contact of Jean's hand on his thigh. _Awh, come on boner, not now._ Marco thought, covering his half chub with a sweatshirt.

"Fuck, it's hot it here." Jean said while stripping his shirt off, still managing to steer the car. Marco glanced over at him and immediately regretted it. Jean was fucking _ripped_. He felt a twitch in his pants and looked down. _This is going to be a long drive._

 

 

 

After getting lost for 3 hours, Marco and Jean finally made it to the lake house. And Jean couldn't wait to get wasted.

"Fucking finally!" Connie yelled, "What the fuck took you guys so long?"

"Freckles here," Jean waved a hand towards Marco, "got us lost."

"Hey! I warned you that I wasn't good with directions." Marco retorted. "Whatever man. Anyways, I need a god damn drink." Jean stretched, flexing his biceps. Marco thought he was going to get a nosebleed from the sight.

"The fridge is stocked with everything." Connie replied. "Fuck. Yes. Come on, Marco."

"Hey, Marco's not your dog, Jean. He can chill out here with the rest of us if he wants." Connie said, putting an arm around Marco. Jean couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy when Connie touched Marco like that. Marco was _his_ best friend, not Connie's.

"Um, thanks, but I'm going to go with Jean." Marco said, squirming his way out of Connie's hold. Jean couldn't help but smirk at Connie. _Ha,_ he thought, _see? Marco's mine, get your own fuckin friends._

They made their way to the kitchen and Jean grabbed two beers, one for himself, and one for Marco. "Here ya go. Don't go too wild." Jean handed him the beer but Marco was hesitant to take it. "Um, well, I've never actually drank before..." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Jean turned around, eyes wide. "Dude! Well now I have to get you hammered!"

 

Jean kept the drinks coming, one after the other, until Marco's vision began to blur. Jean was actually a little tipsy himself, but what he was focused on, was trying to get embarrassing stories out of Marco. "So, do you like any of the girls in our group of friends?" He asked. Marco began to giggle and Jean thought it was kind of cute. "Noooope!" Marco replied innocently. He went to grab another beer out of the fridge but tripped over an empty bottle on the floor. Luckily Jean caught him, or else he would have fell face-first into the counter. "Jesus Christ, Marco, be carefu-" Now, Jean's pretty sure that it was the alcohol, but he never noticed how attractive Marco was, especially with his face this close to his own.

"Oh my god, get a room!" Their friend Eren yelled from the doorway. "Shut up Jaeger!" Jean growled, causing Eren to laugh hysterically. Jean looked back down at Marco, whom he still had a firm grip on, and had the sudden urge to kiss him. "Nope nope nope nope." Jean dropped Marco and started walking away. "Nope nope nope, you can't catch me gay thoughts!"

Eren was now on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing. "Oh my fucking god. I can't." He spoke through his laughter. Marco got up and tried to find his best friend. "Hey Armin, have you seen Jean?" He slurred. Armin let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "He went upstairs, check the first room on the left."

Marco walked up the stairs, clutching onto the railing for dear life. He opened the door that Armin talked about and saw Jean standing in the middle of the room with a few empty beer cans on the floor. "Hey, why'd ya leave?" Marco asked, still pretty fucked up. "I, uh, had to take a piss." He replied, "Come on, let's go back downstairs." He grabbed Marco's arm but Marco pulled back. "But Jeaaaan! I'm tirrred." He tried to walk past Jean to get to the bed but ended up tripping over an empty beer can and stumbled on top of him. They were shocked at first, but then their embarrassment turned into slurred laughter.

“Marco, you’re the biggest fucking klutz I know.” Jean chuckled in Marco's ear. Marco tried to ignore the way his stomach burst into butterflies when he said his name, but damn, his name sounded so fucking sweet coming from Jean's lips. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he was a bit more on the gay side than he thought, whatever the case, Marco found himself closing his eyes and slowly leaning in towards those tempting lips of Jean's. What surprised him even more, was that Jean actually kissed him back. He was hesitant at first, but then he realized that he _wanted_ this. And he wanted it bad. He gently caressed Marco's neck, not wanting to pull away. Marco placed his hands on Jean's waist, deepening the kiss. A moan escaped his lips as their tongues grazed each others. The hot friction between them became unbearable. Jean ripped off Marco's shirt and he was _not_ the gentle type, and that drove Marco crazy with hormones. He clawed at his back and bit the shit out of his neck which, quite frankly, turned Marco the fuck on.

After roughly undressing each other, Marco stared into those amber eyes of Jean's, full of lust. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Jean's gently. But Jean didn't want gentle. He ran one of his hands through Marco's messy hair while using the other one to grab his ass. Marco gasped, giving Jean the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Jean, where the fuck is my-" Eren stopped talking and stayed in the doorway, shocked at the sight in front of him. "Oh-oh my god. I, uh, I'm gonna go-"

"Fuck off Jaeger!" Jean shouted while covering Marco's ass with a pillow. "You know, I wasn't being serious when I told you guys to get a room..." Eren chuckled.

"JAEGER!"

"Okay! Gesh, sorry." Eren left, closing the door behind him. Jean looked back at Marco and was hit with a reality check. "What the fuck am I doing?" He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. "I'm sorry Marco, I have to go."

"But-" Marco tried to protest, but Jean was already dressed and out of the room. Marco stood up and tried to fight back tears, but they came anyway. He punched the wall as hard as he could. "FUCK!"

 


	2. Regrets...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's an ass and Marco doesn't want to lose his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but the next one is gonna be loooong and filled with drama. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!!!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jean frantically ran his fingers through his hair, silently scolding himself for what happened earlier. He didn't expect it to go that far, and to make it worse, Jaeger barged in and saw it all go down. Now he's probably going to tell everyone. Sure, Jean loves Marco, just not in _that_ way, at least, he doesn't think. He was drunk, and he was horny, so of course he would be willing to fuck the first person to show interest in him. He still can't believe what just happened.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He thought. _Marco's my best fucking friend, how could I let this happen?_

He made his way outside and began to walk along the shore of the lake. He needed to fix this, he just didn't know how. He hated to admit it, but he loved the way he felt when he was with Marco. He put his fingers up to his lips, remembering how Marco had the ability to make him moan and gasp his name in pleasure. Then he remembered the way Marco grabbed his waist and took dominance over him, and Jean thought that was hot as fuck. But, he began to think about other things as well. Like how he would always find himself subconsciously staring at Marco, touching him at every available chance he got, getting jealous whenever he would be around anyone else besides him...

Jean stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Marco? Are you alright? I heard yelling, and a loud bang." His friend Bertholdt asked from the other side of the door. "There wasn't any banging going on in here, trust me." Marco mumbled before opening the door, revealing Bertholdt and their other friend, Annie. He tried to hide his face because he didn't want his friends to see him crying, but they still noticed. Annie walked up to Marco so that she was directly facing him, and she placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. Her eyes widened in surprise, normally Marco was this fun-loving guy. He was always happy and smiling, but this was not that Marco. The Marco standing in front of her has a red, tear-stained face, swollen and puffy bloodshot eyes, and the look emptiness plastered across his face.

"..Marco, what... what happened?" She asked, her hand still rested on his warm, freckled cheek. He didn't answer, instead, his eyes became even more watery and his lips started to quiver. He pulled Annie into and embrace and began to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder, despite the major height difference. 

She hated seeing him like this. Marco is a very good friend of hers, and she will _kill_ whoever it was who did this to him.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Marco?"

"How bad would it be if I drove back to the dorms tonight?" His voice cracked. Annie moved back a little bit so that she could look him in the eyes. "You're staying here, Marco. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, but I'm not letting you go back and spend the rest of spring break drowning in your own misery. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand like a little kid.

"So..." Bertholdt awkwardly spoke up from behind them. They both laughed, forgetting that he was there. Annie ordered Marco to come back downstairs and enjoy the party, he followed willingly, trying not to think about Jean. He took a seat on the couch next to Mikasa and she gave him a sad smile, as if she knew what just happened. _Of course she knew,_ he thought, _Eren_ _tells her everything._ Marco became suddenly aware that everyone was giving him that look, the look of pity. He became a lot more self-conscious and sunk down into the couch, trying not to hate himself more than he already did.

_This is going to be a long week._

 

* * *

 

Jean all of a sudden felt a lose of breath, like the wind had been knocked out of him. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy, like he was going to be sick. He saw his friend Reiner and made his way over to him, trying not to fall from the dizziness in his head. The muscular blonde was finishing up a conversation with Bertholt by the time Jean got to him. But before he completely made his way over there, Jean saw Bertholdt quickley whisper something in Reiner's ear, causing him to smirk wickedly at Jean.

"Reiner!"

"Sup Kirschtein? Haven't seen you all day!"

"Dude, does Connie have anything for a migraine? And chest pain? ....And dizziness?" Jean asked, propping himself up with his right arm. Bertholdt and Reiner shared a glance and grabbed Jean by his arms, leading him inside. They went into the bathroom, Jean sat himself down on the toilet seat while Reiner shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"What the fuck? I don't have a fucking fever!"

"Shut up." Reiner shoved it back in his mouth. After a couple minutes, the thermometer beeped, signaling that it was done. He took it out of Jean's mouth and glanced at Bertholdt. "Yup. Exactly what I thought."

"What?" Jean looked at the both of them. Reiner ignored him and showed it to Bertholdt. "Uh oh. He's got it bad." He smirked.

"Got _what_ bad?" Jean was growing impatient with their teasing. Reiner put the thermometer back into the cabinet and look Jean dead in the eyes. "You, my friend, have an extreme case of the gay."

Jean could feel the blush rising in his face. "W-What? What are you talking about? I'm _not_ gay." Jean was in denial, well, at least to other people he was. He didn't want anyone else to know about what happened with Marco. "Listen, I don't know where you got that fucking idea from, but I am one-hundred percent _straight_. Now if you excuse me, I have some drinking to do." Jean left the bathroom while Bertholdt and Reiner were trying to suppress their laughter. He went back into the kitchen and did his best to ignore the freckled boy who was sitting in the corner of the couch with his arms wrapped around his knees. He also tried to ignore the dirty looks everyone was seeming to give him.

" _What?_ " He asked. But everyone shook their heads and continued on with their conversations. He made the mistake of stealing a quick glance at Marco, his chest knotted up at the sight of his bloodshot eyes. He could tell he'd been crying. He told himself to forget about it and to enjoy an ice cold beer... or maybe two. He decided that the only way he was going to get through this, was to avoid Marco for the rest of the week. To just let everything blow over so they could go back to normal. _Yeah_ , he thought, _I'll just avoid him for the week, and then we go back to school, and we can go back to eating pizza and playing X-box in our underwear. Yeah, that sounds good._

 

"Marco," Mikasa put her hand on his knee, "You should go talk to him." She suggested in her calm, soothing voice. He looked up towards the light coming from the kitchen entrance. Jean was just a few feet away. He could go in there, talk to him, apologize for making him think gay thoughts, and they could laugh it off and go back to normal. He nodded and stood up, gave Mikasa a quick "thank you" and went in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jean? Listen, I-"

"I got to go." Jean cut him off and headed outside. Marco stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. He then followed Jean outside, only to see him aggressively making out with a short girl with long blonde hair. Marco felt everything from earlier slowly rise up in his chest. Before he knew it, he was hunched over and puking up everything that was in his stomach. He glanced up for a split second to see Jean walking away, hand-in-hand with the petite blonde. Not if asking or checking to see if Marco was alright.

 


	3. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin speaks wise words of wisdom and Jean reveals some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to cut this chapter in half because I felt like it would be better that way, so it's not as long as I originally planned but the good news is that the next chapter is already halfway done and it should be up within the next couple of days.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr: http://attack-on-jane.tumblr.com/

Marco woke up the next morning with a massive hangover from drinking away his problems from the night before. He didn't know how much he had to drink, he lost count after 11 beers. He's never felt this terrible in his life, physically _and_ emotionally. He didn't know that anyone was capable of making him feel this way. He felt empty and drained, like all the life had been sucked out of him. Then again, it could just be the hangover.

He got up and tried to get a look at his surroundings. The living room was dim and smelled vile, like a mix of alcohol and sweat. He was squished between Mikasa and Annie, all three of them were covered in some sort of orange, sticky substance. Marco didn't want to know what it was, all he knew was that he wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Marco?" Annie asked, her voice sleepy.

"Yeah?"

"You were so fucked up last night." She giggled. Marco scrunched up his nose at her. "Annie, are you still drunk?" He didn't get a response, instead, he turned to see her sleeping again. He chuckled quietly to himself and pulled a blanket over her and Mikasa. He tried to be quiet while shuffling through the bodies of the people sleeping on the ground, and finally found his way to the front door. The sun was harsh on his eyes and he mentally scolded himself for not bringing sunglasses. He stretched and fished around in his pocket for his cell phone, 9:04am. No wonder everyone's still asleep, almost everyone. He saw a shorter blonde male standing on the shore of the lake skipping rocks.

"Hey, Armin. What are you doing up?"

The blonde looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "I'm kind of an early riser." He shrugged, "Every time Eren, Mikasa and I would have sleepovers, I was always the first one up. They thought I was weird for not wanting to sleep in but, I've just always been a morning person."

"Why?" The brunette asked, genuinely curious of the answer. Armin looked up at the sky and slightly smiled to himself. "When I wake up in the morning, I think of what a privilege it is for me to be alive-to breathe; to think, to enjoy... to love." He paused and looked back at the house before continuing, "I wake up some mornings, sit, have my coffee, and look out at my friends and I think to myself, 'Remember how good everything is, because one day you could lose it'." He patted Marco on the back and walked back into the house, leaving the freckled boy speechless at his wise words.

 _Is that what happened to me?_ He thought, _I should have savored the time Jean and I spent together as best friends, now I think I lost him...maybe forever._

"Armin! Wait!" Marco rushed to the shorter boy who was about to enter the house.

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you think you love someone, but you know they could never love you back?"

Armin hesitated before asking his question, all to aware of who Marco is talking about. "That depends. Does the other person know how you feel?"

"Not exactly..."

He gave Marco a sad smile, "It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return. But what is more painful, is to love someone and never find the courage to let that person know how you feel." He said the last part while glancing inside the house. Marco was going to ask, but he didn't want to upset him so he nodded and gave a weak smile. "Thanks Armin."

"No problem. Now," He clapped his hands together, "How about we make breakfast for everyone?"

"Sounds great." Marco smiled.

 

They ended up making a shit-ton of eggs and bacon. And when they say "shit-ton" they mean a _shit-ton_. There was a mountain of steaming-hot eggs surrounded by plates of crispy bacon. It didn't take Connie and Sasha too long before they came bursting in at the smell of food.

"Sasha, no!" Marco wrapped his arms around the girl to restrain her. "Don't devourer it until everyone's had some, alright? This took Armin and I all morning to make." He laughed, releasing the grip on her. She sighed and waited for everyone else to come make a plate. A few of them could barley walk due to the migraines from their hangovers. Marco felt bad so he decided to make coffee for everyone too. Annie stumbled up beside him, rubbing her temples. "I'm guessing you had a bit too much to drink last night?" He chuckled, handing her a cup of coffee. She just groaned in response, taking a careful sip of the delicious hot beverage. "Hey, Annie?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?" Her voice low and raspy.

"Have you seen Jean? I saw him with another girl last night and he was ignoring me after what happened..." He kept his voice low, not wanting the others to hear their conversation. Annie thought for a second, trying to remember if she heard anything from or about Jean but all she recalls was him storming in the kitchen last night. "No, not since last night. Sorry. You can try to ask Connie though, I'm sure he knows." The blonde patted Marco on the shoulder, flashed him a small smile, and headed back into the living room. Marco didn't really want to ask Connie (or anyone else) about Jean because he didn't want to come off as the annoying guy who wouldn't shut up about him. So he decided to try to text him instead.

 

**Me:**

**Hey dude, where are you? Armin and I made everyone breakfast.**

 

 

Now all he had left to do was wait.

And maybe have some coffee.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Freckled Jesus**

**Hey dude, where are you? Armin and I made everyone breakfast.**

 

Jean sighed at the text from Marco. He really didn't want to reply but he knew that if he didn't, Marco would eventually come looking for him. He sat up and stretched, cracking all the bones in his back. He was in the back seat of his van, with the random girl he slept with last night. He saw her on the lake with a group of her friends who were probably staying at one of the other houses that bordered the lake, and he pretty much said 'fuck it'. She was hot, so he fucked her.

He threw his clothes back on and shook the ash-blonde girl awake. "Hey, wake up. You gotta go." Hitch? He thinks her name was. Something like that, anyway, she groaned and began putting her clothes back on while Jean replied to the person he'd been avoiding.

 

**Me:**

**im in my car ill be ther in a few mins**

 

"Who's 'Freckled Jesus'?" An annoying voice spoke up from behind him. "No one." He huffed. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the van, her white shirt still unbuttoned revealing her red bra, and her heavy makeup running down her face. 'Great, I slept with a total slut.' He thought. _You wouldn't have slept with her if you stayed with Marco instead._ His conscious added. He shook away the thought and turned his attention back to her. "Listen, this was a one-night thing, alright?" It was more of a statement than a question. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed her heels. "Way ahead of ya."

Jean would of replied with a sarcastic remark but was interrupted by the vibration in his pants.

 

**From: Freckled Jesus**

**Oh thank god. I was beginning to think you died or something lol. I'm in the kitchen still so I can make you your favorite coffee if you want? :)**

 

Jean let out a huge sigh and chuckled quietly to himself. There was no way he could avoid this bastard, because this little freckled shit will always hold a big part of Jean's fucked up heart.

 

**Me:**

**freckles u r seriosly the best**

...

**Me:**

**And I'm sorry for being a dick last night, I'll talk to you more about it later though.. After there's coffee in me haha.**

**Thanks for putting up with my shit, dork(:**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jean Valjean:**

**freckles u r seriosly the best**

 

Marco couldn't hide the huge grin on his face, Jean was talking to him again and he couldn't be happier.

 

**Jean Valjean:**

**And I'm sorry for being a dick last night, I'll talk to you more about it later though.. After there's coffee in me haha.**

**Thanks for putting up with my shit, dork(:**

 

Okay Marco lied, that totally made him 100x's happier. He couldn't help but do a little dance of excitement, but then he remembered that there were at least 6 other people sitting in the kitchen. His eyes were wide as he stopped dancing and slowly turned around to see 6 assholes trying not to laugh at him. "So, I'm guessing you heard from Jean?" Eren smirked. Marco just laughed and flipped him off, re-focusing on the coffee he was making for his best friend.

"Did goody-two-shoes Freckled Jesus just _flip me off_??" Eren clutched his heart dramatically. "Now I KNOW you were just talking to horse-face." Armin punched him in the arm for the use of the nickname 'horse-face'. But everyone laughed anyway, but the laughter died down as soon as horse-fa, er, Jean, walked into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed by everyone staring at him. Marco just chuckled and handed him his coffee. "Oh my god, thanks dude. You seriously make the best fucking coffee." Marco blushed and walked back to the sink to wash a couple of dishes.

"So I'm guessing you two are back on talking terms?" Sasha asked while taking a bite of a bagel. Jean and Marco both froze and looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Jean just thought that they would move on and forget about what happened the other night. 'Sasha just had to open her god damn mouth.' He rolled his eyes and muttered a faint "Yes" while everyone continued to eat in silence.

Once they finished eating, they all filed out of the kitchen leaving Marco alone with Jean.

"So," Marco began, "Are you ready to talk about why you were being a dick?"

"I just," Jean didn't quite know how to word what he was trying to say. "I was drunk the other night. Like, really fucking drunk."

"Yeah, so was I..."

"I was drunk. And I've been feeling really fucking lonely lately, so..." He hesitated, still not knowing what to say. Marco's head snapped up at the word "lonely". "What do you mean you've been feeling 'lonely'?"

Jean shook his head at him. "Nothing, you wouldn't understand."

"I could try." Marco gave him that signature smile and it made Jean want to open up to him-about everything.

"I've just been feeling so alone recently, and I have no fucking idea why. And I've been upset because I _know_ everyone kinda hates me right now since I've been being a huge dick lately. I can't help the way I am though. Most people don't like me because I'm too 'straight forward' and because I 'always take the easy way out of things' but, that's just how I am." Jean paused to look up at Marco before he continued. "I just want a nice, easy life. I want to be rich with an awesome house and live in luxury, I want to be _happy_. What's so wrong with that?"

"Jean." Marco rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything. They just make the most of everything that comes along their way." He noticed that the shorter boy had tears brimming his eyes, so he placed the palm of his hand on Jean's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away any tears that he could have possibly had.

"You're starting to sound like Armin." Jean laughed softly, pulling his best friend in for a hug. "Thank you, Marco. I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life."

"You need to start thinking higher of yourself." Marco mumbled into his shoulder. Jean didn't respond, instead they sat there in that position for a long, long time, while Marco tried not to think about the only reason for Jean kissing him the other night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Okie-Dokie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean get back from the lake house, watch scary movies, and Marco get's a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this like the day after I posted the last chapter but I accidentally deleted it somehow and I had to start over which completely sucked. And I was mad so it's a bit shorter too. 
> 
> This is a little bit of a filler chapter but some of the things done/said will be very important to the story line later on!!! Enjoy!!!!

"I know it sounds really fucking weird, but I actually missed this place." Jean muttered as he plopped down on Marco's bed inside his dorm. Spring break was fun, but after the first two days, the rest of the week went by unbelievably fast. Jean and Marco both agreed to put the whole make-out session behind them and thought it would be best of neither of them brought it up again.

"That does sound really fucking weird coming from you." Marco chuckled. Jean raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Did you just say 'fucking'? You've been starting to swear a lot lately, it's awesome."

"Yeah, I guess I've been around you for too long." He stuck his tongue out at him playfully. "So anyways, did you still wanna switch dorms?"

"And have to see your ugly face around more often? Nah bro." Jean replied with a smirk, causing him to receive a pillow to the face. "Ow, asshole! Just kidding! Jeez, I should be moving in next week."

"Good, It was starting to get a little lonely with just me here. I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner since you're always over here anyways." Marco finished unpacking all of his clothes and set his suitcase under his bed. "Shouldn't you go to your dorm and unpack?"

"Nah," Jean replied, still laying on the bed, "I might as well just leave everything here." Marco shrugged and sat down beside him. He really wanted to talk to Jean about what happened, but he knew he couldn't. He knew what Jean was gonna say back at the lake house, ' _I felt really lonley so I made out with you because I was bored and felt like shit_.' He could practically hear him say it.  Marco decided to let it go, Jean obviously didn't care for him in _that_ way . He decided to ignore Armin's advice to tell Jean how he really felt, he didn't want to freak him out and lose him as a best friend.

"So... Did I tell you I got a job at the campus coffee shop?" Jean asked while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh my god, Jean."

"What?"

"...You're such a fucking hipster."

Jean pouted and sat up, crossing his arms. "I take back what I said about you being awesome. You're mean, leave me alone." He threw a pillow at Marco's head. "Ow! I was just kidding! Gosh, Jean, these pillows really do hurt." He rubbed his forehead, "But seriously, that's awesome you got a job."

"Yep, I start on Tuesday." Jean replied with a grin. "Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with Connie and Sash. Wanna come?"

Marco thought about it for a little bit. He did want to hang out with Jean more, but he was really tired and thought he might pass out on them. "No thanks. I think I'm just gonna take a nap or something."

Jean shrugged, "Suit yourself."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco was still asleep when he heard a loud 'BANG', jolting him awake. He squinted his eyes to see Jean pacing back and forth, cursing and gripping his hair. Marco turned his body so that he was facing the boy. "Can I help you?" Marco mumbled, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Connie was pissing me off." He stated. "Listen, I know I'm not supposed to officially move in to your dorm for a few more days, but..."

"You wanna stay here tonight." Marco finished his sentence. "Sure. But, uh...What time is it?"

"A little bit past midnight. Sorry that I woke you, you can go back to sleep now and I'll probably just chill out on the couch for a couple hours. I'm not in the mood to sleep."

"No, no! It's fine! Really, I'm not even tired anymore! I was only supposed to take a 2 hour nap and that turned into an 8 hour nap." Marco chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jean flashed him his signature smirk, "Good. I'll go put on a movie and you can make popcorn."

"Okay!" He smiled back. Jean left the room to pick out a movie and Marco suddenly became very aware of his situation. There is only one bed in his dorm at the time being, and he knew Jean was aware of that. _Oh my god_ , he thought, _we're gonna share a bed!_ Marco shook his head to himself, Jean isn't going to want to share a bed with him after what happened. One of them will most likely sleep on the couch, sadly.

"Ugh." Marco sighed and put a pillow over his face. _Out of everyone, why him? Why my best friend. Fuck._

"Marco!" Jean's loud voice interrupted his internal crisis. "Get your freckled ass out here and help me make popcorn!"

"Coming!" He followed Jean's voice out to the small excuse of a kitchen he had. "What movie were you thinking about watching?" He asked. Jean poured the popcorn into a huge bowl and shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"Jean...it better not be a scary movie..." The blonde didn't say anything in reply. Instead he just ate a piece of popcorn and smiled and Marco. " _Jean_."

"Yes?"

"You know I hate scary movies." He sighed.

"I know, but it's a really good one I promise!"

"That's what you said about the Conjuring! I pissed my pants! _In the middle of a crowded theater_!"

Jean laughed and handed the popcorn to Marco. "Hey, I told you to go before we left. And besides, now we're in the comfort of your own dorm. No ones gonna see you piss yourself. Except me."

"Ugh! Fine! What movie is it?" They walked back to the living room and Marco took a seat on the couch while Jean put the movie in the DVD player. Eerie music started playing and a name popped up. "Sinister?"

"Sinister." Jean looked up and gave him the creepiest smile Marco has ever seen. "Jean! Stop! What's this movie even about?"

"Marco," Jean stood up and took a seat next to him, looking him dead in the eye. "You are going to shit your pants."

Marco gulped and looked back at the screen. It can't be _that_ scary, he thought. Jean turned off all the lights and pressed play. The screen faded to a video of a family with bags over their heads and ropes around their necks. Next thing you know the ropes were slowly being pulled up and the family was hung. Marco looked at Jean with wide eyes and the other boy just laughed. "Dude, it hasn't even been 2 minutes. Don't tell me you shit yourself already."

"Shut up!" Marco threw a handful of popcorn at him and refused to look at the screen. "Aw, come on freckles! That was the scariest part, I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

____________________

It wasn't the scariest part. If anything, it was actually the _least_ scary part. Marco screamed when the son popped out of the box, he screamed even louder when the creepy boogy-man dudes face moved on the computer screen. To put it short, Marco screamed a lot.

Jean turned of the T.V. once the credits started rolling. Leaving the two of them in the dark. "So, did you like it?" He chuckled.

"Jean! Do you really expect me to sleep after that!? At least the Conjuring had a _happy_ ending!"

"You're such a baby, Marco." Jean teased. "Anyways, I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed." He positioned himself in a sleeping position and pulled a blanket over his body.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, Y-You can sleep in my bed if you want." Marco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's a lot more comfy than the couch." Jean remained silent and Marco quickly tried to clear things up. "I-I wont be sleeping in there!" He quickly added. "I'm not tired so I'm just gonna stay out here."

Jean sat up, "Marco."

"Yeah?"

"You're too scared to sleep by yourself." It wasn't a question. Jean knew him well enough to know when he's lying. He let out a small sigh and stood up from the couch. "Come on Freckles."

"W-what?" Marco stammered. Jean simply let out another sigh and grabbed Marco by the arms, prying him from the couch. He led them to Marco's bedroom, Jean climbing into the bed and lifting the covers, inviting Marco to join him.

"Jean?"

"Just get in the damn bed before I change my mind." Marco obeyed and slipped in next to Jean, careful not to get too close. "Are you sure this is alright? You're kind of big on personal space and..."

"Marco, shut up. It's not weird unless you make it weird so go to sleep."

"Okie-dokie."

Jean groaned. "Never fucking say that again." Marco just chuckled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco woke up expecting to see a sleeping Jean next to him, but was confused when there was an empty space where his best friends body should have been. He went to check the time on his phone but instead saw that Jean had text him 4 times.

**(4) New Messages**

 

**From: Jean Valjean**

**Hey sry i had to leave so early but i got called in to start work early n i didnt wanna wake u**

 

**From: Jean Valjean**

**also thanks for letting me stay last night. you didnt have to do that**

 

**From: JeanValjean**

**omg marco. there is the HOTTEST girls here rn but 1 of thm looks scary  
**

 

**From: JeanValjean**

**MARCO. WAKE UP AND GET UR FRECKLED ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.**

 

Marco sighed and let out a breathless chuckle. He wanted to hang out with Jean at his work place but he wasn't looking forward to seeing him poorly flirt with a bunch of girls.  He let out another sigh and gave in. _Eh, what the hell_ , he thought. He slipped into jeans and a dark blue hoodie and headed out the door. The walk to the coffee shop was fairly short, about 10 minutes at most. He came into view of Maria's Coffee and spotted Jean behind the counter taking someone's order. Marco walked in and patiently waited for the man to finish his order before approaching Jean.

 "Nice uniform." He laughed once the other man left. "Oi, shut the fuck up." Jean replied with a scowl.

"Just kidding! Red is actually a very nice color on you." Marco immediately regretted those words once he saw Jean blush and look away. They sat there in silence until Jean cleared his throat, "Anyway, see those two girls sitting over there?" Jean pointed and Marco followed his finger, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"Holy shit!" Marco yelled, speed-walking to the table. "Ymir! Krista!" The two girls looked up and smiled when they saw him. Ymir got up and embraced Marco with a tight grip. "Hey little bro!"

"What are you doing here!?"

Ymir released him from her hug, "Well, I was gonna go by your dorm later and surprise you...but I guess you beat me to it. I transferred here! Surprise!" She yelled, throwing her hands up. "Oh, and Krista did too."

"I didn't know you could transfer colleges over halfway through the school year?" Marco questioned. Ymir shrugged, "Krista and I have our ways, don't we babe?" She winked at the petite blonde.

"I don't even wanna know." He shook his head. "Oh! Hey! Come meet my friend Jean, he's works here."

"Are you talking about the douche with the weird hair?"

"He's actually really nice when you get to know him, Ymir."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But we really can't, we have to go shopping for our party."

"Party?" Marco asked. "What party?"

"We're celebrating our arrival so come to our apartment around 9. Invite all of your friends, even Haircut over there."

"Again, his name is Jean. And yes, we will come. I'll see you later." Marco hugged his sister again followed by Krista, and then watched the two of them walk hand-in-hand out of the little shop. He was happy for his sister, but he also envied the shit out of her. They were both in similar situations, they're both freckled losers hopelessly in love with their best friends. The only difference is that Ymir is loved back.

"Marco." He was snapped out of his depressing thoughts by Jeans voice.

"Hm?"

"I'm guessing you know them?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "The taller one is my sister Ymir, and the blonde was her girlfriend Krista."

Jean stared at him and didn't say anything, making Marco nervous.

"What?"

"Dude. You never told me you have a hot sister, who is unfortunately a lesbian, but still hot." Jean quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with lesbians!"

Marco chuckled, "It's okay, Jean. I know what you meant. And they're having a party tonight but we just go back from the lake yesterday soooo...I don't know if you wanted to go, or?"

"Fuck. Yes."

"Okie-Dokie!"

Jean's smile instantly faltered and he stared at Marco, narrowing his eyes. "I told you to never say that again."

Marco just let out a huge laugh and Jean gave in and started laughing himself, until they heard a deep voice coming from the back. "Kirschstein! No laughing! Get your ass back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Jean replied, then lowered his voice so his manager wouldn't hear him. "Hey, meet me back here when my shift is over and then I'll drive us over there."

Marco nodded, then smiled, leaning in and whispering, "Okie-Dokie."

 

 


	5. Good Things Never Come From Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean attend Ymir's party, but Marco's not really in the party-mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this took way too long and I'm sorry. I've been stressed about all my schoolwork so I kinda threw this fic to the side for a little bit. But hopefully i'll start updating more frequently.

“How’s this?” Jean asked, showing Marco his outfit of choice. He had on a white t-shirt, dark jeans, red converse and a red zip-up hoodie. Marco couldn’t help but stare, he wasn’t lying when he said Jean looks good in red.

“Uh, you look good! But when did you go home to change?” They were still in the coffee shop, Marco just having arrived because Jean texted him telling him that his shift was over.

“I ran by my dorm on my lunch break to find something nice to wear. Oh! And you brought my van, right?”

“Right.” Marco smiled, handing Jean his keys. His face lit up as if he remembered something important.

“Dude! You’ll never guess what happened!”

Marco muttered out a nervous “What?”

“Okay, so I was on my way back from my dorm when I ran into Mikasa and I was like, ‘Oh hey Mikasa, how are you?’ and she was all, ‘I’m doing fine. What’s with the clothes?’ and then I told her about your cousins party and apparently she knows her and she was planning on going to the party too!” Jean shouted, flashing a big grin.

“Um, okay? But that means Eren will be there…”

“That’s the best part!” He yelled even louder, gripping Marco’s shoulders. “She said Eren is with Armin and his grandpa or whatever tonight, so he won’t be there to cockblock! And she also asked if she could get a ride with us! Isn’t this fucking great!?”

“Absolutely fantastic…” He murmured, looking away. _Great_ , he thought, _now I’ll have to spend the whole party watching him try to get in Mikasa’s pants_.

“Okay well let’s go, I told her we’d be at her apartment around 8:30.” Jean grabbed his keys and wallet, then headed out the door into the cold, crisp air.

The two of them speed-walked to Jean’s car and hopped in as fast as they could. The heater took a few minutes to kick in, but once it did, they were enveloped in warm air. The drive to Mikasa’s apartment wasn’t too long, about 15 minutes. Jean sent her a quick text, letting her know they’ve arrived, and the patiently waited for the girl to come outside. When she did though, both of the boys were staring, jaws slacked.

“Holy shit…” Jean breathed out, barely a whisper.

Mikasa was wearing her signature red scarf, but instead of her usual sweatshirt and jeans, she was wearing a tight fitting black crop-top with light blue high-waisted shorts and black flats. Marco hated to admit it, but she really looked stunning, no wonder Jean has a thing for her.

“Marco, get in the back seat.” Jean ordered, his eyes not leaving Mikasa’s figure.

Marco just stared at him, eyebrows raised. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_. Jean then looked him in the eye when he continued to stay put, and saw that Marco looked hurt.

“Marco, I’m sorry. But, please? Pretty please? I’ll let you say ‘Okie-Dokie.’” He smiled.

Marco shook his head and let out an almost silent “Okie-Dokie” before climbing into the back seat.

“Hello Jean, Marco.” Mikasa nodded to the both of them while getting situated in the car. “I didn’t know that Ymir was your sister?”

“Yeah well, it’s kinda obvious.” Marco mumbled, slouching in his seat.

Mikasa’s smile faltered and she gave him a quick nod before turning back around.

_Uuughhh, god damn it_. Mikasa doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit just because Marco’s throwing a pissy fit about Jean having feelings for her. It’s not her fault.

“I mean,” Marco spoke up, trying to fix his shitty attitude. “What I meant to say, is that we’ve been asked if we were twins and stuff before, because we look a lot alike I guess. And so, I’ve just gotten used to people knowing right away that we’re related, and-“

“Marco,” Jean’s voice cut in. “Stop rambling, she gets it.”

“O-okay.”

The rest of the car ride was spent with Marco sulking in the backseat, listening to Jean shamelessly flirt with Mikasa. He silently thanked whatever god was out there when they finally pulled up to his sister’s apartment complex.

“Hey Marco, you can go on inside while we try to find a good parking spot.” Jean proposed.

“Oh it’s fine, I don’t mind waiting with you guys.” He replied, completely oblivious.

“No, really. Marco, I insist.” Jean stated again, a bit more forcefully this time.

Marco turned to look at him and Jean met his gaze with risen eyebrows, looking at him expectantly.

_Oh._

“O-oh, um alright. I’ll see you guys inside?”

“Bye, Marco.”

With that, Marco got out of Jean’s van and rushed into his sister’s apartment, eager to distance himself as far away from Jean and Mikasa as possible. He tried really hard to shake all the bad thoughts from his mind.

_Mikasa doesn’t even like Jean in that way. And besides, it’s not like Eren would even think about letting that happen…right?_

“Marco Angelo Bodt!”

“Ughhh.”

Marco turned around to face his older sister who held two beers in her hands.

“Ymir, I’m sorry but I’m really not in the mood.” He sulked.

Ymir scowled at him in response. “Then get in the mood, jackass. All you need to do is have fun and get wasted.” She stopped to tilt her head at him. “And I don’t see you doing either of those things, buddy.”

Ymir shoved one of the beers in his hand and walked away to torture someone else. This is going to be a long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You look absolutely thrilled to be here.”

A monotone voice spoke from behind him. Marco spun around to see short little Annie leaning against the wall with a bored expression.

“Oh, hey Annie. I’m just a little tired.” He yawned to prove his point.

“Mm-hm. Where’s Jean?”

_Way to cut to the chase, Annie._

“In his car…with Mikasa.” He mumbled.

“Mikasa?” Her head shot up, looking genuinely confused. Marco only nodded in agreement.

She looked down and muttered a quiet “huh.”

An awkward silence fell over the both of them. Neither of them wanting to say what was on their minds. Annie was the first one to break it.

“They’re not…”

“No! …No, I don’t think so. Eren wouldn’t let it happen.” Marco was quick to reply.

It took about another 30 minutes before Jean and Mikasa actually decided to come inside. And when they did, Jean had his arm around her hip with a smug look on his face. Marco’s stomach dropped at the sight. He doesn’t even want to know what they were doing out there. Annie visibly paled too, Marco was unsure why.

“Hey, um…Marco?” She began, not taking her eyes off of Jean and Mikasa. “Do you want to get the fuck out of here?”

“Yep.”

Marco helped Annie into her coat and then the two of them made a dash for the front door, Marco hoping Jean wouldn't talk to him if he walked fast enough. Who's he kidding though? He's with _Mikasa_. Marco might as well be invisible to him.

"Marco?"

_Whoops, spoke too soon._

"Sorry Jean, but Marco's a bit busy at the moment. Come back later." Annie's ice blue eyes glared into Jean's.

"Sorry Annie, but I believe I was talking to _Marco_." Jean spat back. Marco doesn't know how it was even possible, but Annie's glare became even more menacing. Even Jean looked a little uneasy.

"Pardon me, _Jean_ , but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a shit. Marco and I are leaving now." Annie grabbed Marco by the arm and pushed him out the front door, then proceeded to turn around to face Jean and Mikasa. "You two make a lovely couple, enjoy your night."

Sure, Marco's been intimidated by Annie before, but now he's straight up terrified of her. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket with an unnecessary amount of force, her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't get they key into the lock. Marco felt like crying, he hated being upset, sure. But he hated seeing his friends upset even more, especially the normally "stoic" ones.

"Would you like me to drive?"

Annie only sniffed in response and silently tossed the keys to Marco. They settled into the car and waited for the car to heat up, winter was coming up soon and it was getting colder and colder outside.

"Alright!" He clasped his hands together, which earned a slight jump from the blonde. "Where to?"

Annie looked at him from the corner of her eye and a slight smirk took over her features. Marco didn't like that smirk, nope, not at all.

 

 

* * *

   

 

After driving all around town, shouting on rooftops, smoking a whole pack of cigarettes, and Annie trying to drink herself to death, they finally ended up in a McDonald's parking lot. At 4 in the morning.

"Okay, okay!" Marco laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Your turn."

"Ha! You're crazy if you think I'm gonna do that, Bodt." Annie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on. _I_ did it!"

"Hey, nobody _told_ you to shove all those fries in your mouth and sing at the top of your lungs."

"Well, did it cheer you up?"

She let out a long sigh and stared out her window. "Yeah, it did."

Marco didn't want her to get upset again, but he didn't want to pry into her business either. So he did his best to approach the situation with extra caution.

"So... we both know why _I'm_ upset."

"Mm-hm"

"But I still don't know why _you're_ upset."

...

Silence.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I just want to make sure you're okay." He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're too good for him."

"Huh?"

She looked up at Marco and smiled the most genuine smile he's ever seen her give anyone.

"Jean. You're too good for him." She sucked in a deep breath and looked at her feet. "And she's too good for me."

_Woah, woah, woah. What?_

Marco snapped his head towards her, but her gaze was still locked on her feet.

"You're the only person I feel comfortable talking to about this, Marco. Reiner would only laugh and tell me I have nothing to worry about. Bert wouldn't even know what to say."

He kept staring at her, not daring to say a word.

"So if you tell anyone about tonight, I'll have to kill you." She deadpanned. Marco threw his head back and laughed, then brought her in for a hug. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged the freckled boy back.

"Although, I don't ever think I could bring myself to hurt you, loser. So if Jean ever pulls any weird shit, don't hesitate to come to me? Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He smiled. They both smiled. It was nice for them to forget their troubles, even if it was only for the night.

_Maybe we'll be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why but i just really love the idea of marco and annie being good friends.
> 
> anyways, this was gonna be longer but i wanted to update it as soon as i could.  
> there should be another update by next week!!:)


End file.
